The invention relates to an airbag unit.
An airbag unit comprises an airbag which is fillable with a gas in order to protect a vehicle occupant. Gas can escape from the airbag by means of outflow openings, and therefore the pressure in the airbag interior can be adapted to certain load situations. In the prior art, use is made of the fact that outflow openings can expand depending on the pressure conditions in the airbag interior, and therefore gas can escape and the pressure can drop.